Topher
Topher, labeled The Chris Wannabe, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Personality Topher is a such a huge Chris McLean fan he gave himself the nickname "Chris 2.0," and even has a cat named after Chef Hatchet. He frequently goes out of his way to try to talk to Chris, which usually causes him to not be very much help for his team. Just like Chris, Topher can be quite arrogant and frequently admires himself. He joins the show not to win the prize money, but to host, and will attempt to do so at any opportunity. He is very ambitious in this endeavor,eventually stealing Chris's cell phone to contact the producers and frequently insulting his age to imply that they need a younger host such as himself. These situations beg the question of whether or not Topher truly does admire Chris, or was just stroking his ego so as to lower his guard and attempt to steal his job. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Topher is introduced in So, Uh This Is My Team? on the zeppelin with the other thirteen contestants. He is first seen running around the zeppelin looking for Chris. He soon bumps into Sugar and asks her if she knows where Chris is, which irritates her, leading her to pin him to a wall and yell at him. As soon as Chris appears, Topher begins fawning all over him. After the blimp begins to go down, Topher offers Chris a parachute so he may safely escape the crash, to which Chris reveals he isn't actually on the zeppelin and is instead a hologram. Once on the island, Chris places Topher on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak (In English "The Floating Salmon") along with everybody else who had a working parachute. During the challenge to build shelter, Jasmine orders her entire team to bring something good to help construct their shack, and Topher makes a confessional immediately after this claiming he'll bring his face. Topher then climbs up onto the boulder where Chris and Chef are standing and asks Chris if the show will be going to commercial soon, as he has always wanted to see Chris do it in person. Chris then goes to commercial, to which Topher applauds, and Chris states that he likes Topher. After the commercial, Chris pushes Topher into Chef's arms, who then throws him near the scrap pile used to build the team shelters and shoots him with tennis balls. In I Love You, Grease Pig! once again compliments Chris, this time onthe creativity of the challenge, and Chris thanks him. During the challenge, Topher he takes the pig from Rodney and zip-lines with it across the gorge. As he does this, he quickly promotes himself, and mentions to Chris through the video feed that he must have been up all night coming up with the challenge, stating that Chris looks like he has. Chris becomes concerned, and Topher finishes his leg of the course. He then attempts to go to commercial break until Chris interupts him, angry at him, and does it himself as Topher shadows his every move. In Twinning Isn't Everything he hosts the fight between Amy and Samey, akin to Chris. Moments before the challenge starts, Topher converses with Chris. They speak for a majority of the challenge, and Topher winds up not even attempting to help. While talking to Chris, he points out his crows feet and mentions it may lead to the network replacing Chris with a newer, younger host. This prompts Chris to cover his face with makeup, to which Topher replies that it makes him look like he's thirty again, which annoys Chris as he claims that this is his actual age. In I Love You, I Love You Knots he complements Chris on his idea for the challenge, slightly annoying Chris in the process. Topher is not selected to participate in any part of the challenge, but is spared from elimination due to Rodney losing the challenge for his team. In A Blast from the Past he notices a change in Chris' appearance, realizing Chris has applied "Slowtox" to his face. Topher then fears that he may not be able to become host should Chris continue to look younger. He later goes on to collect the first dueling stick for his team, but then doesn't participate any further. He shows surprise when Ella gets shocked by Max. He then tries to go to a commercial break while Chris was being attacked by the scuba-bear only to be interrupted whenChef comes back with Shawn. Even though his team lost, he was safe from elimination. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Topher suggests having a "host-off" with Chris while they are waiting for Ella and Dave to arrive, which he declines. In the confessional, Topher talks about his hair and skin before insisting he should be the one hosting the show instead of Chris. Shortly after the challenge begins, Topher tells Jasmine he need to run a few "errands," which involved him stealing Chris's phone after colliding with him. After calling the network, asking about Chris's age, and "planting the seed of doubt," he returns to his team in order to help with Scarlett's plan to get the coin. In Three Zones and A Baby, he is the last one to arrive at the challenge due to colliding with a tree on the way there, but doesn't have to eat the rotten egg because Sugar had already eaten it. It was Topher's fault that the contestants had to do the challenge holding a baby, as he claimed Chris was losing his edge, and was also shot by the meatball bazooka shortly afterwards, which he complained about getting in his hair. In This Is The Pits!, Topher and Jasmine get separated from Scarlett and Max and work together to get out of the pit. He is shown to be upset that he has no bars on Chris's phone, but uses the reception from the phone in order to find their way towards the exit. As him and Jasmine are looking for the exit, Topher narrates the two going through the cave until Jasmine tells him to stop, due him making her feel more claustrophobic. Right before the two fall into fog, Jasmine squeezes Topher hard enough for him to knock him out, which causes both to fall although they are both unharmed. As they are about to escape the cave, they encounter a group of gophers, which Topher backs out of. However, Jasmine doesn't let him and uses his head to escape. After this happens, Topher weakly asks Chris if they won, but he says that they did not do the challenge correctly. While he does the first section without too many problems, he is shot by the meatball bazooka once again in the second section and gets stuck to a tree. During most of the challenge, he is waiting for a call from the network with hopes they will make him the new host and checks Chris's phone constantly. After a picture of a cat is sent from Chris's mom earlier on, the producer, which in reality is Chris in disguise, tells him he could be the new host, and his yell of excitement caused his team to get buried by an avalanche. When Topher gets eliminated, he claims that Chris is the one eliminated, but after Chris told him that it was all fake, Topher is so shocked that he is at a loss for words and is then fired from the Cannon of Shame. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens